Game Guide
Game installation *Currently English version is Android only. Download From Official Website http://panzerwaltz.com/ or Google Play https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.happyuniverse.pub.panzer *Run the game and register a new account. That's all. Basic *Read Zones for all sortie maps details. *Don't consume your girls for exp. Don't sell your equipment. *Try to clear storyline (overall B rank or above) that will increase your income from sortie, and unlock more special maps. *'Always clear all available special map for Blueprint' *Event maps drop Items such as Test Doll or Wreck. If you don't know what to do, clear them all. *Clash (PVP) for silver and codon . Only few silver can be stolen from enemy, but the game will give you a large amount of bonus based on enemy level. Also you won't lose any codon from (successful) enemy attacks - you lost a few silver and drop in rank only, which is good because lower rank means easier enemies. *Let others defeat you in PVP by putting weak defense team. If your rank is too high, that would be harder to win and get silver from PVP. * Gold usually used to buy G-Iron or increase fuel limit before lv up (only for player lv30+). Reset cooldown or buy other resources are for pay2win only. * Codon can improve technology and promote your girls. * G-Corn Trade them for fuel if needed and don't spend on G-Milk, if you fucked up that hard go to spam 2-3, 2-4 with blue tank to get rid of excess fuel. * G-Iron uses in Store - Forge - Source Forge for equipment and girls especially in early games. That would help you a lot. In the late game you may switch to material forge or reset port and lifestyle. *Read Items page for complete list. Lifestyle Read Lifestyle page for introduction. It is one of your major income in game and you should gain access to it ASAP. Stat * Firepower. Of course this is important, but firepower decreases if you can't penetrate their armor. * Durability. Your HP. Can increase bust size with Skirt Armour * Stealth. Unless you want that unit to draw more enemy fire, higher stealth is good for them. Please note them in Shelling phrase unit with best camouflage shoot first. So your firepower output - usually SPGs - should have best stealth in the team. * Penetration. The only problem is we don't have exact stat of our enemy unit, so we can only guess their armor value and increase our penetration to overcome it. Successful penetration gives you a skull cut-in during battle. * Armor. Armour Plate provides better protection. Reactive Armour can absorb a set amount of damage which is good for early game, but harder to find. * Detection. Extremely important factor in battle, and you can only boost your scout, other teammates detection helps but not required. May explain more in battle section. * Targeting. Ignore it and this game will become panzer miss. Well it depends on enemy evasion too, to consider you need to work on it or not. * Evasion. Not only armor, evasion can provide you excellent protection - if they miss the shot on you, but it really depends on luck. Anyway there are girls with extreme evasion that can evade 9 out of 10 shots. * Range. Higher range is good in open map but they miss more on close target. The penalty of over maximum range may discuss in ammo section. Metal Maiden *There are three rarity : , and . Players may use N1 to N6 to describe their class or rarity, by the Blueprints used to craft them. *Six rarity girls can be obtained from Store - Forge ** Pz.Kpfw.B2, Grant Mk-VIII, Panzer 38(t), Sd.Kfz.234/3 , SU-8 and Hetzer **Only or from Forge. No , and no girl is forge-only. *It is possible to obtain Metal Maiden from Map Drop, Port, Forge, R&D Develop or Refactor. Please visit R&D list in-game to view the method for each girl. and and some have Live2D animated CG. *It is recommended to research cheap N1 tank from R&D early to build up your team quickly. Unit Type *Tank Classes * Heavy Tank, usually good at tanking damage thanks to their thick armor and low Stealth stat, which will draw more firepower upon them in order to protect teammate. * Medium Tank, a versatile unit that can play lots of role. Sometimes their Stealth maybe too high to draw enemy fire. * Light Tank, usually scout for the team with their good detection, some of them are battle focus with more Stealth, Range and Firepower but poor at Detection. * Self-Propelled Gun, or artillery/arty in other games, excellent firepower output, but their Targeting is poor against enemy under Range 350, and may encounter "too close" missing shots. * Armored Vehicle, or known as light armored vehicle, will come to shine when they can install Cabin and Armrest on them. Also their evasion is high and this may save them from enemy fire. * Anti-Tank Gun, most girls in this class also known as tank destroyer/TD. They have higher penetration but poor Targeting. Promote * You can Promote each of your Metal Maiden to 2-star and 3-star after you reach certain Commander level. * These promotion however, can only be done to (2-star) or (2-star and 3-star) Metal Maiden. * Requirement to promote a Metal Maiden from 1-star to 2-star is Metal Maiden level 35, with cost of 800 and 20 of either or or or , depending on your Metal Maiden type. ** This will increase your Metal Maiden level cap from 60 to 75 and also give bonus to other attributes except Range and Firepower(?). * Requirement to promote a Metal Maiden from 2-star to 3-star is Metal Maiden level 70, with cost of 12,000 and 320 of either or or or , depending on your Metal Maiden type. ** This will increase your Metal Maiden level cap from 75 to 90 and also give bonus to only(?) evasion, durability, and targeting. Battle *Three battle phrase - Shelling, Contact, CQB *A detection phrase starts before the shelling phrase battle. press the battle screen and you can see the detection bar for all unit. If you win the detection phrase, three units in your team with best camouflage will attack the enemy first. For a tie, both side can have 3 units to attack. Then the regular shelling phrase battle start. No need to say if you lose the detection phrase, only enemy has the bonus attack. *The camouflage may change during battle, decrease when they attack or under attack. Items Suppressor from mod can reduce camouflage loss from attacking, and ammo with Tracer effects can light up target unit. *Unit with Rocket-Propelled ammo sometimes damage two target, making another one being discover as well. *Focus Detection on one unit but not spread to whole team. Other teammate can focus on Stealth instead. *For some reason if both targets have similar camouflage, they will shoot the target with lowest range first. Infantry *Infantry always attack first in CQB phrase, and pick 1 to 3 target randomly. Machine guns can reduce their damage. *Some promoted (2 or 3 stars) girls can install in external slot or in Cabin slot. More infantry deals higher damage, but also affected by other factor. **Range. Pick the ammo with lowest range. **Penetration. Try to max your penetration stat. **Ammo type. Non-Kinetic rounds deal half damage. Bring your AP. *To avoid losing infantry from enemy attack, they must be well protected such as higher camo or evasion, and not to bring infantry to unit that prone to take hits such as heavy tanks. Terrain *Please read Terrain for effects details. *Desert - Hot (Reduces Fire Resistance) and Dusty (Takes more damage) effects, making enemy HEAT burn you like crazy. *Dirt - Swamp (Reduces Penetration) and Wet (Reduces Detection) effects, only scout needs to counter wet. Your firepower output may affected by Swamp. Dirt Forest is the worst, you lose both penetration and firepower ! *Grass - No effects. Like walking in the park ! *Forest - Bushy (Reduces Firepower). Look, the boss with insane hitpoint is laughing at you. *Rocky - Flat (Reduces Armour) and Rocky (Reduces Targeting). Stop complains why your heavy die so quickly here. Especially Rocky Valley. *Snow - Snowy (Mobility) and Cold (Takes more damage). Snowy greatly increase damage taken from enemy fire. Turns you into a frozen target ! *Plains - Broad (Reduces Firepower). Please note that only reduce in shelling phrase ! Usually only SPG needs to counter this effect, thanks to the default 4000m range. *Hills - Steep (Mobility). Reduce your evasion... similar to Snowy, but no effect until contact phrase. *Streets - Trap (Reduces Crit Resistance). Trap resistance is not hard to find (chassis) and hope your tank is not a crit magnet like KV2 or Churchill... *Valley - Exposed (Reduces Stealth). May expose your light unit such as SPG. Some Engines counter this. Techology *Science and Technology *Technology is more important than girls' level, that gives you bonus stat even without installing any upgrades. Each tier has 16 stages, Tier 1 provides bonus for all girls. Tier 2 is only for purple or gold tiers. Tier 3 is gold tier only. *Heavy Armour for Heavy tank and Anti-Tank Gun. Focus on best Armor rating and ricochet effect. *Medium Armour for Light and Medium tank. Depends on your role, armor with bonus Stealth and Evasion are good for you. *Light Armour for Armored Car and Self-Propelled Gun. They would love armor with Stealth and Evasion bonus too. *Chassis increase your Durability and usually comes with other bonus, and able to counter some Terrain effects. Always focus on it first. *Engine provide much needed evasion and usually comes with tech that counter Terrain effects. Ammunition *Please read Ammunition for effects details. *There are two type of ammo, Kinetic and Chemical. **Kinetic: AP, APCR, APDS - Penetration, Firepower decrease over range, and may ricochet. Cost to research. **Chemical: HE, HEAT, RP, HESH - Cost to research. * Conventional Shell. Comes with shell normaliztion (that decease ricochet chance), most common type of ammo. * Composite-Rigid. Good Penetration, Firepower and sometimes Targeting bonus. Bonus damage in short range or against lightly armored unit, excellent in street battles. * Discarding-Sabot. Trade Firepower for high Penetration and range, ignore partial target armor. Better than other two kinetic rounds against long range target. * High-Explosive. SPG main ammo, excellent Firepower but little penetration. Should come with +penetration equipment to counter this problem. Have armor reduction effects. * Anti-Tank. Compare to HE, they have good Penetration, can lit up target easily, but may ricochet and there are armor and equipment to counter the fire damage. Enemy loves these in desert map, where Hot effect increase fire damage. * Rocket-Propelled. Somehow similar with HE with their high Firepower and low Penetration. But they may hit two target, making both exposed from camouflage - if they still alive. * Squash-Head. Damage target twice and higher crit chance but lower crit damage bonus. Not a common type of ammo. *If you are not sure which ammo is worthy to invest, place your bid on AP and HE. Base (Structure) *View Base page for structure list. *Headquarters - Your first priority ! Upgraded HQ provides more fuel (means more money and codon), unlock techs and new chapters. *Silver Vault - Increase your silver limit, thanks to the skyrocketing building cost... you'll need to upgrade this anyway. *Silver Mine - Maybe useful for new player, but usually last to upgrade when you have nothing else to upgrade. Stop production while upgrading, but killing cooldown with gold is much more expensive then buying them directly. *Iron Mine - Produce G-Iron, but very expensive to upgrade. Only consider when you have lots of cash to spare. *Service Station - Start focus on it when you are reach the level to unlock Lifestyle. Lifestyle rewards are great and still gives you something from failed expeditions. *Naval Port - Unlock this ASAP. Upgrading this will unlock more trading slots and rare items, including Metal Maiden. Buying Maiden from port is much cheaper than research them yourself. **You should buy everything from port if possible. Exp is cheap and top priority all the time. Codon is expensive for new player but if you can afford them - buy it. Foods are cheap and you'll need a lot to boost tank maiden's level. Buy all high tier blueprints you lack of and all materials there. **You can spend silver or G-Iron to restock port inventory. G-Iron can refresh unlimited times. Live2D Read Live2D for detailed instruction. Here is another guide... *Download Adobe Air (FREE!) https://get.adobe.com/air/ and Live2D Viewer http://sites.cybernoids.jp/cubism_e/tools/live2d-viewer also free :) *Install Adobe Air, then Live2D Viewer. It will become default application to load live2d files. *Connect your phone to PC for file transfer. Find your game files, my location is Android\data\com.happyuniverse.pub.panzer\patch\_1.9\live and copy everything to your harddisk. *All image files have .pn_ as file extension. You must rename them to .png first, by manual one by one or use this advance method with Microsoft Windows Power Shell... *Run the live2d file. For example 38-t is 38t_a.moc **If you install Live2d viewer correctly you should see a purple V icon on those files. *Girl has NO or INCORRECT texture, which is normal. Click the texture folder, enable all image, then, don't forget to change the "no" column in order like 0,1,2,3,4,5... then click apply. If everything works, your girl should display correctly. **If still has texture issue, try to change the load order **Some girls have more than one texture set. You may check their png file directly. *Go back to your folder in windows explorer. Find physics.json first and throw it into the viewer. Drag all files in expression and motions to the viewer too. Your girl is alive now ! *Try to click those new item and see how your girl react. Or change the parameter yourself :) There are some setting in the viewer top menu like enable eye blink *Last move, try to resize and scroll the screen, and go to menu View - Show Canvas Window to disable it. Now your girl "merge" into the desktop ! Category:Tutorial